That Damn Letter
by Yurri-chan
Summary: Germany is home alone realizing for maybe the first time in his life he was all alone, this puts his state of mind off balance and because of one little letter his whole life is about to become radically different as he finds friendship, family, love. Rated T because Romano. GerIta Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Germany was in his study reading a book, finally in euphoric state of peace and quiet with the absence of the boisterous and whiny people in his life. Prussia had gone off to Spain's for the weekend, for some "group meeting" with France, probably to do that dress up thing again. The German shifted uncomfortably in the air conditioned room at the abrupt memory of walking in on the three of them wearing dresses, it was quite the moment indeed.

_The German was disappointed when he heard the meet up for the three was going to over at his place this time around, for he had always looked forward to the peace and quiet that came with those weekend trips. Always happening around the end of FIFA, but that detail didn't really trouble German as his bruder was swiftly preparing the house for the arrival of some of his most prized friends. _

_Germany growled as he thought about the blonde frenchman sauntering into his home with a smug look of power almost as if recalling the time of the coo coo clocks. They were times when the two of them got along, and times where they didn't, like all international relationships, but the times of argument seemed to plague these two one two many times._

_And then, there was the Spanish one. A cheerful man with a passion for pretty much anything at all as long as he liked it. Germany didn't really mind him as much since he would bother to clean up after himself, but this was only sometimes. And his siestas had not grown on him like Italy's had in the years of the friendship._

_Their arrival was very loud, and they arrived very late in the evening while the German was asleep. The loud and boisterous voices that seemed to fill the house with a certain excitement and happiness irked the younger in massive amounts, as his room was invaded with greetings and conversations he wished not to be apart of. _

_The next day the poor german personification was at the mercy of their perverted jokes and has over flowing with joy and buoyancy when the three friends fled to Prussia's room, keeping everything to a low. The day went well and when it came to supper time Germany began to worry for he had not seen them come out of the "cave" for a long while. Given he had been out to do errands for a good portion of the day, he was still worried and decided to bring in some snacks seeing as though they weren't going to come out any time soon._

_With a tray filled with sausage, wurst, cheese, and a nice bottle of wine the soldier opened the door with caution and with shock and horror dropped the tray and bottle, red spilling all across the polished wood floor. He had walked in on three grown men wearing red, blue, and green disney dresses and he firmly walked out, without a word, and the rest of the trip was mightily awkward and silent._

After finishing the memory with an awkward chuckle and shake of the head he then began to think where his Italian nuisance had been then trip only to remember he and Romano had some business with America that weekend to talk about cars.

Germany might have missed him hadn't his hands been full with the other three, so his presence was not missed by the end of everyday for Germany had barely anytime to think.

The German began to settle back in to his book when his thoughts began to wander again, where exactly _was _Italy this time? His memory took him back to the last few times he had seen the Italian, it was a ll very brief following with a swift and awkward _**Ciao Germany**_ or _**See you later Germany**__._ The longest conversation would have been maybe ten lines if written in play form.

On any other occasion he may of ignored this if the Italian had then appeared sometime soon like in Germany's bed or next to him while cooking something and then preceding to ask for some pasta. But Italy was strangely not there to bug the german at all and that absence was something that Germany had not realized was affecting him till now. Now thinking back to everything, the German had pretty much _**never**_ been alone for a good majority of his life always having someone of some kind there to comfort him. Even his dogs were out of the house at some kind of _animal spa_ Japan had suggested some time ago.

This aloneness was not something Germany was to keen on he realized as his sat there a bit dumbfounded, the book now neatly on his lap. He decided it was best to get some rest instead of staying up diving in to his literature or reading one of the many letters that was stacked on the table so he would not dwell on the subject of loneliness. Germany quickly scheduled a flight to Italy deciding to spend the weekend there and wrote an email inviting Japan along, before readying himself for bed and doing what follows said action: sleeping.

As the German slept soundly at the thought of welcoming smiles and delicious smells of foreign food a lonely letter almost as lonely as the heart of the writer himself. Oh Germany you foolish nation, when you wake of the morning you will discard all work for one of the few times in your long everlasting life and miss this oh so very precious piece of information. If you had gone about your daily routine maybe the following events would have never happened, and the next months of torture would not have plagued you if only you had read that damn letter.

Stupid germans

* * *

**SOOOOOOO, guess you decided to be like "HI I'M BACK"! :D Its me Summer, but I changed my name as you can see for purposes of... I needed a new name! :) So yush, anyway, this is a rewrite of my GerIta story Lost that I just took down because it was unfinished and stupid. But yeah, yolo bro. So hope you enjoy this, I don't own Hetalia, annnnddd catch you next time! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

Italy was always, _always_ happy about pretty much anything especially if it had to do with pasta, but the only thing he wasn't happy about was something that had been bothering him recently. He had always gave kisses to Germany, hugged Germany, slept in the same bed as Germany and many other things, and since that day during World War II when Germany said "Ich leibe dich" that Germany loved him! Italy always thought that even though they were best friends, they were best friends _**in love **_with each other, who just didn't _need_ to say anything. Well this thought of Italy's was crushed when he found out from Japan that Germany hadn't meant "Ich leibe dich" in the way that Italy had perceived it.

_Italy was over at Japan's for a monthly visit and the two old axis countries were soaking in the hot springs when Italy noticed Japan being more uncomfortable then usual, almost as if he wanted to _ask_ something. Italy was curious and raised the question of what was wrong that immediately led to Japan impulsively letting out a strings of words in butchered Italian. His face was red and after his whole speech about something that Italy couldn't recognize through Japan's strong accent, Japan said in between heavy breaths something along the lines of: "Have you tord Germany yet?"_

_Later on Italy would learn Japan was doing a favor for a fellow personification who wanted a chance with the german._

_But for now the childish man tilted his head in confusement, his mouth curling into frown and his amber eyes opening slowly. "Ve... What do you mean Japan? Told Germany what?"_

_Japan seemed confused himself but also had calmed down quite considerably, "Your feerings for him?After arr this years I wourd have thought you had this conversation with him... Since he has yet to return your feerings, hai?" Italy burst out of the water his eyes snapping open feeling very upset at this news, "VE?! Germany hasn't returned my feelings?! But-but I thought, ve..."_

_This conversation led to a dead stop as Italy then began to burst into tears while Japan was forced to make physical contact (hug) with Italy while still wearing next to nothing in the springs. _

That trip lead to an awkward end and ever since Italy has been bothered by the whole thing barely ever talking to Germany. He felt bad about since Germany _was _ his best friend and the poor burly man didn't even know what was going on. But the pathetic italian just couldn't come to face him after thinking their relationship in a whole different view for over sixty years!

He sighed with annoyance, and if you knew him well this was something that was very rare for him, it was much more of a Romano thing to do. But thinking back on it, he remembered that he had been much like his fratello recently, snapping at people easily and being uncharacteristically grumpy on a regular basis. Italy thought he must be worrying his friends and family a lot but... He didn't really care at the moment... All he wanted was to be with Germany and have the courage to tell him how he felt, but it was _so **hard**_ telling his best friend stuff like that now!

Italy his head on the pasta scented pillow receptively, his curl bouncing with buoyancy much unlike the personification it was attached to. "VE. WHY."

Then an idea popped into his head.

A letter! Italy was going to write to Germany in a letter!

* * *

**A/N:Yeah I know this chapter was shorter than the last but you know what evs, hope you'll enjoy it! :D So I'm going to try to update daily, if possible, and I might switch where the story is focused for each chapter. Like last chapter it was Germany, this chapter was Italy, the next could be... Japan? XD Idk what the future holds but yeah! I don't own Hetalia and see you next time! 3 - Yurri**


End file.
